


Like Pieces of a Puzzle Falling Into Place

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione returns to Grimmauld Place after two years abroad, she didn't expect things to fall into place so quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Pieces of a Puzzle Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over. I was super excited when I got Hermione/Remus, as they are one of my favorite pairings! I hope everyone enjoys! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Like Pieces of a Puzzle Falling Into Place

Hermione Granger stood on the steps of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and looked upwards. The building was imposing as ever – the front of the building was covered in vines, but at least the large windows were clear enough to see through. That must have been one improvement Harry made since moving into Grimmauld Place with Ginny. The two had gotten married shortly after the war. After moving in, Harry allowed those in the Order who needed a place to live to come and stay with him. Although the war was long over, the Order was still a tight-knit group who met monthly.

Hermione, having been abroad the past two years working on her mediwitch training, had not attended one of these meetings, but Harry kept her updated through his letters.

She smiled, happy to be home. She opened the door and stepped inside, placing her bags down by her feet. Hermione immediately noticed that the home did not have its usual dark and dusty appeal, but was now bright and… sweet smelling? Someone was baking.

"Hello?" she called out. "Harry?"

There was a sounding out of footsteps and Hermione's breath caught in her throat when he came into view.

Remus Lupin stood at the end of the hallway, a dazed look on his face. "Hermione?" he asked quietly. "Is that you?"

She nodded, smiling at him. It seemed that her time away did nothing to diminish the feelings that she held for Remus. What had started as a schoolgirl crush grew into something more over the years. However, she never told anyone as he and Tonks had been together. Harry had explained in one of his letters that Remus and Teddy moved into Grimmauld Place as Remus was having a hard time dealing with Tonk's death. Last she knew, Remus had finally started to be himself once more.

"I didn’t know you were coming back today," Remus said, clearing his throat. He shuffled at the end of the hallway awkwardly.

"I was supposed to come back in a few days, but I finished early so I thought I'd come home early and surprise everyone. Where are Harry and Ginny?"

"Out with Ron and Lavender. The two just announced that they were going to get married," Remus explained. He paused for a moment. "I can help carry your things up to your room."

"Thank you," she said, her heart fluttering in her chest. She watched as Remus walked towards her and picked up her bags. She noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes. "Have you been sleeping all right?" she asked, concerned for his health. She had barely been home for five minutes and already she wanted to diagnose someone.

"The full moon is tonight," Remus said, sounding tired. He walked towards the stairs and began to climb. Hermione followed close on his heels. "The change is stressful now. Although I do not change here, I still worry about Teddy while I'm gone."

Hermione frowned. "Remus, you shouldn’t stress yourself this much. It certainly isn't good for your health."

A smirk appeared on Remus's face as he glanced at her over his shoulder. "You sound like you're a wonderful mediwitch."

She flushed. "I'm sorry, Remus, I didn’t mean to sound bossy."

"Don’t apologize," Remus said. He stopped outside of Regulus's old room. "Some of your things are still in here from the last time you stayed. Harry designated it as your room."

"Thanks," she said, opening the door. "I can watch Teddy tonight, if you want," she offered, holding her breath.

"You would stay in the room with him?" Remus asked. "Just to make sure nothing happens?"

Hermione nodded. "He'll be safe with me. I promise nothing will happen. Besides, I'm sure he'll sleep most of the time."

"He will," Remus said, agreeing. "Great. I'll put him to bed after dinner, and you can sneak in while he's asleep."

"Okay," she said, feeling somewhat victorious. She watched Remus leave and knew that something was different between them. Perhaps he finally saw her as a woman instead of a former student? She could only hope.

"I'll have to ask Harry when he gets back about how Remus is really doing," she said out loud, closing her bedroom door behind her. She wanted to be sure that Remus still wasn't mourning for Tonks. If he was, she would suppress her feelings for him. She didn’t want him to know if he wasn’t ready.

 _Stop reading too far into things_ , her conscience chided her. She sighed. She shouldn’t be counting her chickens before they even hatched.

* * *

Hermione sat down on Remus's bed, a book in hand. Teddy was snoring in his small bed as it was almost midnight. She was trying to read, but every few minutes she would grow distracted. Being in Remus's bed was far more tempting than she had realized it would be. She would catch a sniff of him every time she moved, and that was so incredibly teasing.

Closing her book, she sighed. When she had returned, she had no intentions of making a move on Remus. Being around him was almost too much. Their hands accidentally brushed a few times during dinner as they were sitting next to each other. She also caught him staring at her a few times, and she couldn’t determine why. Was he happy she was back? Had he missed her while she was gone? Questions continued to run through her mind, distracting her.

"Auntie M?" Teddy said, his sleep voice distracting her. "Can I sleep with you?"

Hermione got up and walked towards his bed. "Why? What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream about dragons." The three year old peered up at her, his brown eyes wide. "Sleep with me?"

She smiled. "Teddy, I won't fit in your little bed."

Teddy stood up. "We'll sleep in Daddy's! It's plenty big for us." Teddy got off his bed and ran towards his father's, climbing up onto it. "Come on, Auntie M," he said, patting a spot next to him. "Let's cuddle."

Although Hermione knew she probably shouldn’t get into Remus's bed, she found she couldn’t deny Teddy. Walking towards the bed, she got in and held the cover up so he could slip beneath. Teddy positioned himself next to her and smiled. "Nighty," he whispered.

"Goodnight," Hermione replied into the darkness. She fell asleep moments later.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hermione felt the bed dip and a body slid in behind her. "Remus?" she whispered, peering over her shoulder to look at her.

"Shhhh," he said, his voice hoarse.

"I—"

"Shhh," Remus repeated. "I'm too tired now. We'll talk in the morning."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but froze when she felt his body press up against hers. His arm draped over her said and she realized that he was spooning her! Her heart began to race and she felt herself grow warm.

"Stop," he growled, his face nuzzling her neck. "You already smell tempting, but the sound of your heart racing is driving me wild."

Her eyes widened. How could she have forgotten his heightened werewolf senses? He must have known that she was attracted to him. "Sorry," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Goodnight, Remus." She would check his wounds, if he had any, in the morning.

Remus mumbled something incoherently, already half asleep.

Hermione lay there, almost falling back asleep when Remus shifted.

"I'm glad you're home," he whispered hoarsely. "I missed you."

She closed her eyes, a satisfied smile on her face. The two of them would certainly need to talk in the morning, but for now, Hermione would enjoy the three of them snuggling in bed. With any luck, however, it would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Number Game Fest 2015](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/534311.html) at at [Rare Pair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) on LJ.


End file.
